It's Not Like I Hope After All
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Sesuatu yang tidak kita harapkan terkadang datang. /Aku berpacaran dengannya, tapi aku mencintai orang lain/. Apakah hati mampu bertahan lebih lama? Atau memilih mundur untuk menghindari takdir?


It's not like I hope after all

.

.

By Snow Lavender

.

.

Disclaimer : abang nya Laven, namanya sih MK a.k.a Masashi Kishimoto. Hihi...

Pair : SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and penggabungan Hurt/Comfort sama humor yang nggak kena!

Warning : Semua hal yang di warningkan ada disini! Tapi mungkin tidak untuk lemon, yuri, yaoi atau adegan adegan panas yang anak anak sekalian dilarang nonton! Kita warga negara indonesia yang menjunjung tinggi norma kan?

.

.

Ok minna, Selamat membaca ... :*

.

.

/Aku berpacaran dengan'nya', namun hatiku selalu untuk orang lain yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan aku\

.

.

"denger ya, lo semuanya gue traktir di cafe deket sini deh!"

Semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara. Lee. Bocah berambut mangkuk bakso itu bisa bisanya menjerit dengan lantang padahal teman temannya sedang badmood semuanya

Sasuke yang disini emang ditakdirin OOC pun melangkah ke depan kelas dan langsung berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum sinis

"apa menu makanannya?"

"steak?" tanya Lee ragu. Pasalnya, Sasuke adalah orang yang sulit

Dan dengan ajaib, Sasuke langsung melakukan tari hip hop atau apalah itu namanya Laven juga bingung

Sementara anak anak lain menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal, tidak dengan seorang gadis yang terus berpangku tangan demi melihat sosok Uchiha di depannya itu

Drtt...

Handphone gadis itu berdering menandakan ada pesan singkat yang benar benar singkat masuk ke handphone jadul mrek jadulnya. Blackberry!

**From : ********

**:)**

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Kenapa rasanya berat sekali ia meminta putus dari pacarnya itu. Ia menyukai Sasuke! Bukan pacarnya! Tapi kenapa?

Sasuke kembali duduk di pojok ruangan dengan kaki yang diangkat. Oh God... pemandangan itu sangat menggoyahkan iman semua wanita yang melihatnya. Gini aja deh, buat yang tau dan ngerti soal Gakuen Alice, gaya Sasuke bisa di bilang kayak Natsume di chapter awal awal gitu. Waktu Mikan baru masuk di Gakuen Alice. Uhh... jadi kangen sama mereka berdua

Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menarik perhatian sang bungsu Uchiha. Tapi apa balasannya? Saat Hinata meminjaminya sesuatu, dia hanya mengeryitkan dahi dan pergi entah kemana. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat Hinata menawarkan prnya pada Sasuke dan Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya bilang 'lo pikir gue sebodoh itu sampe perlu bantuan dari orang geblek kayak lo?'

Dan mengingat masa itu membuat Hinata menangis. Hinata tau cintanya pada Sasuke saat ini emang salah. Tapi selama ia dan pacarnya belum nikah berarti ia masih boleh mencintai orang lain kan? Atau itu salah? Argh! Hinata jadi kesal sendiri

::::

Hinata berjalan melewati koridor itu dengan langkah hati hati. Ia memang tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Setidaknya tidak ketika SMA. Tapi kalau SMP? Uh... jangan tanya! Pasalnya dia berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah

Hinata membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan pelan. Kakinya mengarah pada pemandangan dibawah sana. Perlahan, ia duduk di pembatas antara atap sekolah dengan 'jurang curam' itu

Hinata tersenyum. Rambutnya di tiup oleh semilir angin musim gugur

Hinata mendelik. Ada yang memeluknya dari belakang?

Hinata melirik kecil dan matanya semakin membulat

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke menumpukan kepalanya di atas pundak Hinata "sudah lama aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti ini Hinata"

Hinata tercenung. Memang sudah lama. Lama sekali... setidaknya sebelum Sasuke memutuskan Hinata karena alasan yang membuat Hinata shock

"kenapa kau terus memberi harapan kosong untukku?"

"Eh?" Hinata kaget sendiri

Sasuke tersenyum getir "kau selalu mendekatiku. Itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman Hinata"

"gomen-ne..."

"seandainya orang itu bukan dia, aku pasti akan merebutmu habis habisan"

Tes...

Hinata menitikkan air mata "S-Sasuke... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak cinta dia! Aku... hiks... a-aku..."

Sasuke menghapur air mata Hinata dengan tangan besarnya "sudahlah... Tuhan akan memberikan jalan bagi kita. Setidaknya itulah yang aku yakini selama ini"

"Sasuke... apa kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Hinata hati hati

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya "Hinata... aku sedang berusaha melupakanmu! Tolong jangan ..."

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke yang hendak pergi "Sasuke... bukan aku yang meminta berpacaran dengannya Sasuke! Bukan aku!"

"tapi Hinata, kau bisa belajar mencintainya kan!"

"BUKAN AKU YANG MEMINTA UNTUK BERPACARAN DENGAN KAKAKMU, SASUKE!" jerit Hinata histeris. Bahkan ia saat ini sudah terduduk lemas di atas lantai atap sekolah

"Hinata..." Sasuke ikut berjongkok dihadapan Hinata dan merengkuh perempuan rapuh yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya itu

"lupakan aku Hinata. Aku tidak ingin menusuk aniki dari belakang"

Hinata berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan hampa "aku lebih baik mati daripada aku harus hidup dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai" ketus Hinata dan berlari kencang menuruni atap sekolah

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bersalahnya

::::

Hinata menyeka air matanya cepat. ia ingin mati! Lebih baik daripada hidupnya terus menerus seperti ini!

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" kesal Hinata

Semua keadaan ini benar benar membuatnya muak. Awalnya hidupnya memang bahagia karena bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang disukainya. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Hinata dan Sasuke semakin di jauhkan. Itachi—kakak Sasuke—divonis tidak akan hidup lebih lama dari satu tahun dan permintaan terakhirnya adalah memiliki Hinata seutuhnya

"dunia tidak adil..." Hinata terduduk di tengah jalanan besar itu dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Sasuke yang masih berada di atap sekolah pun tak sengaja melihatnya

"HINATA!"

Hinata mendongak menatap lurus ke depan dan ...

BUGH!

Hinata terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula! Tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah segar akibat berbenturan dengan badan mobil. Kepalanya juga mengeluarkan darah dan yang paling parah adalah luka sobek di tangannya

"HINATAAAAAAAA!"

::::

"a-apa?" shock Itachi saat mendengar bahwa Hinata sudah pergi

Ya. Pergi untuk selamanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu

"a-aku... hah... hah... hah..." Itachi mulai kesulitan bernafas

"dokter!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah sangat panik. Ia sudah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, ia tidak mau kehilangan kakaknya juga!

Sasuke berlari cepat ke ruangan Hinata saat dokter itu mendorong seluruh keluarga Uchiha untuk menunggu diluar ruangan Itachi. Pemandangan pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah dokter dan suster yang mulai melepaskan alat alat bantu untuk Hinata

Sasuke mendobrak pintu dan membuat dokter dan suster itu terkejut

"kumohon... sebentar lagi"

Dokter dan Suster yang melihatnya itu iba dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Hinata kuat dan menciumnya. Menumpahkan segala rasa bersalah dan kesepiannya selama ini

"kumohon... dengar aku... Hime..."

::::

"siapa aku? Aku dimana dan tempat macam apa ini?"

"Nona, pilihlah dua buah apel ini..."

Gadis itu melihat dua buah apel di hadapannya. Satu adalah apel berwarna ungu gelap dan satu adalah apel berwarna putih bersih

"aku ... ingin yang ini"

"kalau begitu, kau akan kembali ke dunia faana. Kami akan menjemputmu lain kali"

::::

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah mulai menjadi pucat pasi dan mendingin seperti es

"jika kau bangun... a-aku janji akan mengabulkan segala keinginanmu Hinata..."

Sasuke terduduk dilantai dengan bertumpukan kedua lututnya dengan masih mengenggam tangan Hinata

"kumohon..." ringis Sasuke

Sasuke melongo. Tangan Hinata bergerak? Ia tidak salah lihat kan?

"HINATA! HINATA! DOKTER! SUSTER!" dokter dan suster itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berwarna serba putih itu

"tolong tunggu di luar"

::::

Sasuke kembali berlari menuju kamar Itachi. Keluarganya tidak ada? Oh... pintunya terbuka! Jangan jangan ...

"aniki..." teriak Sasuke frustasi dan melihat keadaan yang benar benar tidak ia inginkan. Semua anggota keluarganya tengah menangis tersedu melihat kakaknya yang saat ini tengah terbaring kaku

"aniki..." tubuh Sasuke melemas

"sebelum ia benar benar pergi, ia menitipkan ini untuk tuan Sasuke" ujar seorang suster sambil memberikan selembar ampelop. Tulisan disana benar benar rapi. Sasuke yakin benar kakaknya menulisnya dari jauh jauh hari

_Sasuke... aniki tau kalau aniki ini seperti bajingan yang telah merebut Hinata-mu. Entahlah... ego aniki terlalu besar Sasuke_

Lambat lain tergambar bayangan Itachi yang masih sehat dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke sebagai efek dari imajinasi author

_Aniki tau umur aniki tidak panjang lagi, dan aniki tidak akan memiliki Hinata lebih dari satu tahun. Karena itu, jika aniki pergi, aniki mau kau yang menjaga Hinata! Bukan orang lain! Karena aniki hanya percaya padamu Sasuke! Sampaikan pada tou-san, kaa-san dan semuanya kalau aku menyayangi kalian semua. Kalian semuanya. Terlebih kau Sasuke. Kau telah banyak sekali berkorban demiku. Aku menyayangimu Otouto. Selalu. Aku akan berusaha menjaga kalian semua, kau... tou-san... kaa-san dan Hinata dari atas sana. Aku akan selamanya bersama kalian. Selamanya_

Sasuke meremas surat yang ada di genggamannya itu kasar

"aniki..." ringis Sasuke dan meninju tembok yang ada di belakangnya dengan keras sampai tangannya mengeluarkan darah

Sasuke teringat akan ucapan kakaknya waktu ia masih kecil. Kenapa ia tidak sadar waktu itu? Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang?

_Otouto... hidup kita ini seperti catur ya?_

Waktu itu Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Namun saat ini ia menyesal! Kenapa ia setuju dengan pendapat anikinya

Hidup kita ini seperti catur. Dijalankan oleh takdir. Terkadang mengorbankan diri demi melindungi yang lebih penting

"Sasuke..." Neji datang dari pintu dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan "Hinata sudah kembali. Walaupun masih kritis"

Sasuke mendelik "H-Hime?"

Neji mengangguk "ya. Nama pertama yang ia sebut adalah namamu"

Sasuke sudah kehilangan anikinya, cukup sampai disitu!

::::

Satu tahun sudah berlalu, Itachi sudah tenang di alam sana. Setidaknya Itachi tersenyum walaupun ia tidak lagi bernyawa waktu itu

"Hinata..." Sasuke mengenggam tangan Hinata yang hangat. Matanya masih terpejam selama setahun terakhir ini

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Sangat perlahan, sampai membuat Sasuke benar benar terkejut. Namun tak lama, Sasuke sudah membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya

"si-siapa kau?"

Sasuke kaget bukan main. Menatap wajah Hinata yang masih sendu dan sayu

"aku Sasuke, Hinata! Sasuke!"

Hinata tidak mengerti. Kepalanya pusing sekali

::::

Gadis bersurai indigo dengan pakaian formalnya itu segera memasuki mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi

Tak seberapa lama, ia sudah sampai di gedung yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Konoha Middle School

Hinata—nama gadis itu—segera memasuki ruangan 8-1. Tempatnya biasa mengajarkan sesuatu pada muridnya sekaligus tempatnya bersekolah dulu

"ohayou minna" sapa Hinata dengan senyum mengembang

Tok tok tok...

Suara pintu di ketuk. Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal, tanpa menghiraukannya, Hinata terus menulis di papan tulis

Tok... tok... tok...

"masuk" suruh Hinata kesal

Pintu terbuka "aku..."

Hinata langsung menoleh dan pergerakan tangannya terhenti mengetahui siapa itu. Sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Sosok yang selama ini pergi jauh dari hidupnya karena merasa tertekan dengan semua keadaan yang ada. Ia pun baru mempunyai memorinya kembali setelah setahun sosok itu pergi

Kalau di lihat dari posisinya, Hinata dan Sasuke persis seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu. Hinata yang tengah menulis dipapan tulis dan menoleh kearah pintu, juga Sasuke yang masih memegang knop pintu tapi sudah berada di dalam kelas dengan pandangan ke arah Hinata

::::

"_Hinata Hyuuga?"_

"_h-ha'i sensei?"_

"_nilaimu yang paling buruk diantara semua murid! Tulis di papan tulis sampai penuh kalau kau akan belajar lebih giat lagi!"_

"_i-iya sensei..."_

_Hinata mulai memegang spidolnya dan menuliskan beberapa kata_

_Bruk!_

"_aku..."_

_Hinata dan Sasuke berpandangan sejenak sebelum pandangan mereka di buyarkan oleh sang sensei_

"_Uchiha. Kau terlambat. Sekarang, cepat perkenalkan dirimu"_

::::

Kejadian yang sama. Di tempat dan waktu yang sama.

"nii-san..." seorang anak laki laki menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung mengambil bekal makan siang yang dipegang Sasuke. Sepertinya itu keponakan Sasuke

"Sasuke..."

"Hinata?"

Seisi kelas langsung kaget. Guru sastra mereka mengenal direktur utama Uchiha Corp?

::::

"jadi apa kau suka di L.A?" tanya Hinata membuka percakapan

Sasuke tersenyum getir lalu menggeleng "aku benar benar shock waktu itu. Baru saja anikiku meninggal dan ternyata kau amnesia, aku ..."

Chu!

Hinata yang duduk disamping Sasuke langsung mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat "aku sudah mengingat semuanya"

Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapannya "aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada siapapun lagi. Aku berjanji"

Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke "aku juga. aku tidak akan kehilangan ingatanku untuk kedua kalinya"

:::

Owari

::::


End file.
